pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Corsola
Vs. Corsola is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 6/6/15. Story The ferry arrives at Yellow Isle, it making a layover before heading to Red Isle. Elise, carrying Togepi, runs off, heading into the town. Elise: Come on guys! Togepi: Toge! Toge! Elise heads into town, as Ian, Bayleef and Conway walk after her. Conway: It’s good to see her perky and cheerful. Ian: Why are we looking in town? There’s nothing here. They head into the town, which was filled with stands and vendors selling jewelry. Each stand had their own variation of coral jewelry, varying from necklaces and earrings to bracelets. The boys catch up with Elise at a stand, who was inspecting a set of earrings. Conway: Jewelry? Elise: Not just jewelry. Yellow Isle is famous for its assortment of coral jewelry. Their craftsmanship is known the world over. Vendor Owner: Why, that’s mighty nice to hear. But we all have the Corsola to thank. Ian: Corsola? Ian pulls out his Pokédex, typing in Corsola. Pokédex: Corsola, the Coral Pokémon. They live in warm, clean water. Their coral branches constantly grow and shed. Ian: Like a Miltank farm. Vendor Owner: Yep. People here live on a Corsola farm, living together with them. Elise: Ah! I would love to see a Corsola! Vendor Owner: Your best bet is to travel along the beach! Elise: Thank you. You guys ready? Conway: (Chuckles) Yeah. Ready to follow. End Scene Elise leads the way down the beach, Togepi looking excited. Bayleef runs and keeps up with her, as Ian and Conway lag behind. Elise sees a house in the distance, heading towards it. Ian: How do you live on a Corsola farm? Conway: Coral grows in the ocean, forming habitats for many aquatic Pokémon. If I had to guess, that house is built on Corsola. Elise makes it closer, seeing a cove of Corsola happily living under the house, keeping it on the shore. Elise: Wow. That’s incredible. Togepi: Prriii! Corsola: Corsola! The house shakes, as a new Corsola comes along, Tackling the other Corsola. The Corsola under the house leave, as the house falls into the ocean, a scream occurring. Elise: Someone’s in there! Elise looks around, seeing Ian and Conway too far away to help. The house heads out to the ocean, towards a whirlpool. Elise: Horsea! Go! Stop that Whirlpool with Twister! She chooses Horsea, which swims out to sea. Horsea: Horsea! A bearded man and his daughter run over to Elise, distraught. Father: My daughter! Mika, a young girl wearing a yellow dress and has pigtails was on the house, screaming. Mika: Help! Daddy, help! Horsea: Horsea! Mika is confused, as she sees Horsea swimming past her, heading straight towards the whirlpool. Horsea then waves its flipper, as a Twister forms, heading towards the whirlpool. Twister hits the whirlpool, spinning in the opposite direction of the current. The whirlpool dies off, the water becoming still. Mika: Ah! Thank you Horsea! Slowbro: Slowbro. Mika: Agh! Slowbro climbs onto the house, as it looks towards the shore. It uses Confusion, the house glowing with a blue aura. Slowbro points its hands towards the shore, the house floating back in that direction. Elise: Slowbro! Elise turns, seeing Ian and Conway making it over. Conway: Whew! I didn’t think it’d make it in time. Ian: Not bad, Elise. Father: Oh, thank you so much! I can’t tell you how grateful I am. Andrea: Yes, thank you! The house makes it back to the beach, as Mika hops off the house, running up and hugging her father. Mika: Oh, daddy! That was so scary! Father: There, there. It’s alright now. The eight Corsola gather back around, concerned for Mika. Mika: Oh? I’m fine guys! Thank you though! Conway: What happened? Andrea: It was that Corsola again, wasn’t it? Elise: Huh? I did see a Corsola Tackling the others. But is that bad? Father: That Corsola is a wild one. Not one of ours. Andrea: It’s just trying to play with our Corsola, but it doesn’t realize how rough it is. Corsola: Corsola! The group looks down, seeing one more Corsola than there was before. The Corsola is cheerful, as it goes to Tackle another Corsola, the others running. Father: (Sighs) I’m not quite sure what we can do about this. Elise returns Horsea, as Togepi hops out of her hands, going over to the Corsola. Togepi: Toge toge! Corsola: Cor! Corsola lifts Togepi onto its back, then goes into the water, swimming around in a circle, Togepi chirping happily. Elise laughs, as Slowbro walks back over to Conway. Slowbro: Slowbro. Corsola makes it back to shore, Togepi walking back to Elise. Elise picks it up, but then gives it to Conway. Conway: Huh? Elise: Hey, Corsola! (Corsola looks over, confused.) How about a battle? Corsola: (Eager) Corsola! Elise runs over to a clear spot of beach, Corsola following. Andrea: What’s she doing? Ian: Solving your problem. Elise fixes her hat, as Corsola was across from her, eager. Elise: Go, Gloom! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Gloom. Gloom: Gloom, Gloom! Conway: She’s got the right idea. Grass types are strong against the Water Rock combo that Corsola is. Ian: But they haven’t perfected Energy Ball yet. Corsola: Cor! Corsola glows white, as it fires several white spikes from its horns at Gloom. Elise: Gloom, Acid! Gloom spits a stream of purple Acid, deflecting the Spike Cannon. Corsola then slams into Gloom with Tackle, knocking it back. Gloom spits Acid again, as Corsola gains a multi-colored aura, taking and sending the Acid attack back at Gloom, knocking it to the ground. Conway: Mirror Coat! It takes any special attack and sends it back at twice the power! Corsola goes in for another Tackle. Elise: Gloom! Use Stun Spore! Gloom releases Stun Spore, catching Corsola. Corsola is stunned, paralyzed in place. Elise: Now Energy Ball! Gloom opens its mouth, forming a green Energy Ball. It reaches full size, but breaks apart before being fired. Elise: Ah! So close! Conway: Keep going, Elise! Elise: Uh, right. Go, Pokéball! Elise throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Corsola in. The Pokéball shakes, but eventually opens, Corsola breaking out. Corsola: Corsola! Conway: It’s paralysis is gone! Father: Corsola can have the ability Natural Cure, which heals them of status ailments when put into Pokéballs. Corsola’s front horn glows red, firing Power Gem, a beam of red energy, Gloom dodging. Elise: What do I do? Energy Ball won’t work, and even if it did, there’s that Mirror Coat. There has to be a way. Huh? Elise remembers back to Lyra and her Marill, with Marill going for a Tackle. Horsea uses Twister as it was coming, sending it flying. Elise smirks, Ian responding in kind. Ian: She’s got it. Elise: Gloom, use Acid! Gloom spits Acid, as Corsola dodges, heading for a Tackle attack. Elise goes quiet, becoming anxious. Gloom stands in the ready position. Andrea: What’s she waiting for? Ian: Striking range. Elise: Now! Energy Ball! Gloom forms Energy Ball, it reaching full size. Corsola rams the Energy Ball, it exploding in the process. When the smoke clears, Corsola is down. Elise: Let’s make sure this time. (She pulls out the Lure Ball.) Go, Lure Ball! Elise throws the Lure Ball, hitting and sucking Corsola in. The Lure Ball shakes violently, then clicks close. Elise jumps for joy, as she goes over, picking up the Lure Ball. Elise: Alright! I caught a Corsola! Mika: Yay! She did it! Father: You helped us not once, but twice today. We are indebted to you. Elise: Don’t mention it. End Scene The group is back on the boat, Elise sporting a new pair of coral earrings. Elise: It sure was nice of them to give me a pair of earrings for free. Conway: Since you saved their home and business, I’m sure they’ll be able to make up for it. You did a good thing today. Elise: Thanks. (She looks to Ian, who was petting Bayleef.) What do you think, Ian? Ian smirks, and nods with approval. Elise sighs, taking the compliment. The boat leaves the port, heading to Red Isle. Main Events * Elise catches a Corsola. * Corsola's ability is revealed to be Natural Cure. Characters * Elise (main character) * Ian * Conway * Father * Andrea * Mika Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Horsea (Elise's) * Gloom (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's, newly caught) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Corsola (eight of them) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode A Corsola Caper. * Elise now has a full party of six. * Elise's party are made up of either Pokémon that Misty in the anime caught or that she thought were cute and wanted to catch at one point. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc